So Cold
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Les pensées de Brook sur Poussey quand elle boit trop. "Dans cet enfer, elle était un peu comme un ange." OS. Spoilers 4X12, 4X13.


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de revenir comme ça, après des mois d'absence, sans même vous avoir fourni la suite promise à ma fic épistolaire. Pourtant niveau écriture, je n'ai pas chômé. En fait, j'ai tellement été inspirée que j'ai écrit une nouvelle, avec des personnages inventés par moi (si si !) et ça a été un travail plus grand que ce que je ne le pensais. Bref, niveau fics cependant, ça a été le calme plat, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant, mais me forcer ne change rien, je n'y arrive pas.**

 **Harry Potter ne cesse pas de m'inspirer, mais aujourd'hui, c'est Orange Is The New Black qui m'a donné envie d'écrire. Je me suis jetée sur cette série depuis que ma chère Truuck (avec qui je travaille sur une coécriture) me l'a conseillée (je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça !) après avoir (beaucoup) un peu insisté, et nous-y voilà !**

 **Les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 4 m'ont tellement bouleversée que quelques jours plus tard, je remuais toujours ça dans ma tête, et la meilleure solution m'a semblé d'écrire dessus. C'est court, ça n'a été écrit qu'en une fois et seulement relu par mes soins, j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **NA : Le titre fait bien sûr référence à la chanson de Ben Cock.**

 **Spoilers : 4X12, 4X13.**

 **Avertissement : Mention de dépression, de tentative de suicide, et de personnage mort.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'univers de Orange Is The New Black.**

* * *

So Cold

Comment était-elle censée sourire, quand elle ne pouvait plus voir ses lèvres le faire ? Comment était-elle censée rire, quand elle n'était plus là pour raconter une énième bêtise ? Comment était-elle censée respirer, quand son oxygène lui avait été pris ? Comment était-elle censée vivre, quand son cœur venait de mourir ?

S'il y avait une chose dont Brook Soso était sûre, c'était que la prison, ça craignait. On aurait beau s'imaginer ce que c'était, se faire des films, se documenter, se renseigner, lire des témoignages, rien ni personne ne pouvait retranscrire l'horreur d'être enfermée dans un endroit pareil. Le pire n'était pas les conditions de vie déplorables que toutes devaient endurer jour après jour, ni même les travaux pénibles qu'elles étaient réduites à effectuer, mais c'étaient elles-mêmes. Toutes, sans exception, en venaient à se haïr, les amies se séparaient, les familles se déchiraient. La prison ne servait pas de rédemption cela exultait les pires côtés de chacune, les plus sombres. Certaines se tournaient vers les drogues, d'autres vers la violence, ou encore, comme elle, tombaient dans une terrible dépression. On lui avait dit que ce n'était que dans sa tête, qu'il ne fallait pas s'écouter, mais comment ne pas le faire quand on a que soi-même comme compagne ? L'envie de mourir, comme une issue devenue évidente, voire inévitable, lui était venue. Mais non, en dépit de la quantité de cachets qu'elle avait alors ingurgitée, elle n'était pas morte. Elle l'aurait voulu, et puis, Poussey Washington l'avait sauvée. Peut-être avait-ce été de la pitié, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment sûre, qui l'avait poussée à l'intégrer dans son groupe, à vouloir la protéger. Plus tard, elle apprit que la jeune femme aussi se sentait seule, malgré ses nombreuses amies.

Oui, Poussey était aimée de toute la prison. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? C'était peut-être une des seules à sourire autant, peu importe les circonstances, même si elles étaient toutes ici. Dans cet enfer, elle était un peu comme un ange. Son ange. Très vite, elle lui avait montré que son intérêt en sa personne n'avait rien d'amical. Pourquoi ? Brook s'était souvent dit que les choses en auraient peut-être été autrement si elles avaient été libres. Sûrement avait-ce été la solitude qui avait eu raison d'elles, mais quelques fois, quand elles étaient allongées l'une contre l'autre, leur respiration s'accordant parfaitement, elle aimait à penser que le destin les avait réunies.

Si le destin existait, il était affreusement monstrueux.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se reposait la question, maintes et maintes fois, l'observait sous tous ses angles, réfléchissait, pensait – mais c'était devenu difficile avec tout cet alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Ce n'était pas bon, c'était même à vomir, mais plus rien n'importait maintenant, et boire l'occupait, l'empêchait de devoir faire face aux regards compatissants des autres, alors que personne ne pouvait savoir, personne. On disait que boire réchauffait, et elle, elle avait si froid. Si froid. Elle crut en cet instant que plus jamais elle n'aurait chaud, que plus jamais elle ne sentirait cette chose, quand vous vous allongez après une longue et rude journée, cette même sensation qui lui prenait les tripes chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, la tenait, la goûtait. Cette sensation que, peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer, être avec elle, c'était assez. Poussey n'était pas destinée à mourir, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être. Elle était tout simplement trop jeune, trop heureuse, trop assoiffée de vie et d'aventure pour cette mort, cette mort atroce, sur le sol froid d'une prison, entourée de personnes en colère qui n'entendaient même pas ses plaintes d'agonie. Elle était morte comme un animal. Dans le chaos. Cependant, l'horreur de cette mort ne parvenait pas à lui faire ressentir de la haine ou même juste de la colère. Son cœur était vide, froid, et ne voulait plus rien accepter, pas même de la tristesse. Et aussi affreux que cela aurait pu paraître, ce jour-ci, ce n'était pas Poussey et son amour débordant qu'elle pleurait, c'était cette capacité à sentir. Désormais, il ne restait rien. Plus rien.

Titubant légèrement, elle se redressa, et agitant ses bras de manière aléatoire et ridicule, elle souffla :

-Rends-moi mon cœur, Poussey.

Seul le calme, le silence léger, laissant entendre au loin, quelques oiseaux chanter, lui répondit. Comment pouvait-on vivre ou chanter présentement ? Comment le soleil pouvait-il être si brillant maintenant ? Sa vision devint floue, mais ce n'étaient plus les larmes qui en étaient la raison. Sans doute avait-elle trop bu. En face d'elle se tenait Poussey, sereine, et souriante. Elle recula légèrement, hoqueta, et sa vision rit :

-C'était mon truc d'être bourrée.

-Tais-toi, cracha-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Tu n'es pas réelle, sors de ma tête. Je ne veux pas te voir.

-Mais si, tu veux me voir, chuchota Poussey en approchant. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Pourquoi Poussey ? Pourquoi toi ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et plaça une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Elle avait toujours froid.

-La mort est comme ça. Démesurée, injuste, et inutile. Elle ne s'explique pas. Tu ne devrais pas être si curieuse, personne n'arrive jamais à répondre à tes questions !

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour qu'elle lutte contre les larmes qui coulaient, éternellement.

-Comment je vais faire, sans toi ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de respirer normalement.

-Tu n'es pas seule. Tout le monde est avec toi. Moi, je serai toujours avec toi.

-Mais comment ? sanglota-t-elle.

Poussey lui prit la main, et la dirigea sur son sein gauche, puis lui glissa :

-Juste là.

Dès lors que sa main eût atteint son cœur, elle était partie, et la douleur arriva, la percuta de plein fouet, et toutes ses émotions lui vinrent soudain, montant en elle à toute puissance, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle agonisait, se tordait en hurlant de désespoir, et pleura plus qu'elle n'avait jamais pleuré de toute sa vie. Elle était donc morte, c'était fini. Laissant une fois de plus les larmes couler tandis que, tremblante, elle se redressait légèrement, elle inspira un grand coup, comme quelqu'un qui remonte à la surface après avoir été coupé d'oxygène, et souffla, si doucement que le son ne lui vint même pas aux oreilles :

-Poussey…

Fin.

* * *

 **Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez en reviews, c'est mon seul salaire! :)**


End file.
